Shypht
by bribabledrake84
Summary: Cynthia is sent on an epic journey into the mortal world where she must bring back the kings son before her time limit is up. Along her journey, she meets a strange boy, who doesn't seem very trusting at first until he later saves her from a near death situation. First story. All characters belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Every year, three demons are released into the mortal world where the humans live to exterminate twenty random ones and drag their bodies back to the underworld where they will be stored until new demon souls have been collected to fuse them into the corpses and create new demons. It was only until last year when one demon didn't return, causing an uproar from the king. No one knows why the king is so furious about this one missing until a rumor got out about the prince. It didn't take long for the king to notice his daughter has been gone, until he came to his chambers, and noticed it was empty. A small spark flared up inside him, as his eyes burned with fire. Later that day, the king scheduled a meeting. Many voices spoke at once as they started blurting out random ideas. It was only until one of them actually volunteered to help.

"I'll do it." A young feminine voiced called out as she stepped forward, her black leather boots making light thumps as she approached the king, removing her robes hood. Everyone in the meeting room stared at girl standing in front of the king.

"And who must you be?" The kings voice boomed, echoing against the walls. His eyes still held the burning fire from the day he realized his son had gone missing. "Out of all them here, why have you decided to show up?"

The girl went silent, her hazel eyes and body language were relaxed, where as many of the others were shaking in fear from the king's powerful voice. "I am Cynthia, and I have many reasons on why I came to show up. One being, I knew your son; we went to the Blackchester Academy together and two, I have the capabilities of finding him, where as you just sit and do nothing." She said, smirking as her arms crossed over her chest. The king leaned back in his chair as he pondered over what she said. It was only until a few minutes passed when he gave her the permission to go and retrieve his son.

"Very well. I give you until the next full moon to retrieve him. If you fail you will know the outcome." Cynthia nodded. Everyone in the underworld knew what happens if you fail the king. No one ever questioned whether it was wrong or right, but she knew better and remained silent. "You have full access to the weaponry if you need anything. Humans aren't exactly the friendliest creatures on the mortal word. That is why we kill them, and take their bodies to produce new demons as they have been previously destroyed. Now, since that's over, any questions?" An old bearded man raised his hand in the air, as everyone turned to look at him. The king flashed him a look as the old man brought his hand down. "I do not believe she is worthy enough to do this mission. For all we know she could be lying, to gain your trust only to overthrow you when the prince comes back. I do not accept her to go after your kid, my lord, nor do I believe you should send an army after him. Maybe giving him time alone will make him come to his senses and realize how much he needs to be here."

The king laughed. "Old man, you honestly think my son would do that? No, of course not. Cynthia here will retrieve him as I have given her my word, but as for you, how could you possibly think he would just _magically_ show up at the palace gates. Everyone in this entire kingdom knows how stubborn he his. Have you forgotten or must I have to remind you of what he did in the past!"

"I'm sorry my lord. I forgot." He said looking down, two guards came and took him away taking him to the place to get executed. Some of the demons left the meeting house casually where as many just sprinted out afraid that they will follow in the old man's foot prints. The king turned back to Cynthia and gave her a black stone. "This is a communicating device. When you find clues as to where my son is, I'll have the duke write them all down and he can guild you from their. Good luck and have a slightly nice bumpy trip."

* * *

After the meeting, Cynthia went home and gathered various supplies for her trip. She packed all the necessary items needed for a daily survival. She has only been to the mortal world once for the annual human termination, but never actually terminated. Her mentor killed them and claimed she did, telling her to drag the bodies back, making it look like she did kill. The door from a bedroom opened and the sound of footsteps stopped behind her.

"Going on a camping trip?" Someone said behind her. Cynthia knew exactly who it was, since it was only her and her guardian.

"Not exactly," She said, continuing to pack. "going on a mission to bring the King's son back from the humans world. I have until the next full moon to do so, so I'm going to leave as soon as possible."

"Cyn.." He groaned, face palming himself. "Out of all the missions in this entire world, you choose to do the most dangerous one. Ugh, one day you're going to be the death of me, but at least promise me you will return. I can't loose you." She stopped and turned to face him, noticing small tears leak from his eyes. It broke her heart to see him be like this, but she had to complete her mission.

"You know Brent...If I bailed out now, I would be dead. Remember what happens when one doesn't complete a task for the royal family? They get killed. It'll be too much for you." She said, remembering the day he had lost his children and wife. Looking down, she could feel his pain and their voices, as they were brutally burned to death on Bone Hill.


	2. Chapter 2

The oily brown skies, made it seem like walk was taking forever, since no clouds ever appeared or moved, sadly neither did the sun nor moon. Nothing changed in the skies, always the same ugly color 24/7. She pulled out her newly printed map and stopped looking around to get a glimpse at where she was at. _I should be near the portal...unless it's beneath me...?_ The ground started to shake beneath her as the ground fell, revealing a purple and green swirling portal. She closed her eyes and walked into it transporting her through dimensions at the speed of light.

"Ow..." Cynthia said, as she tumbled onto the world of humans, off-balance. Her head felt like it was spinning like a fan on high, and her vision was blurry. Swaying from side to side, her vision finally began to clear up, but her head was still spinning. She tucked her map away and stared in awe at the world around her. Cool blue skies with white fluffy clouds, all the plants were full of life, the water was so clear and the sun shone brightly. Warm winds brushed up against her skin while she shielded her eyes with her arms as one hand rummaged through her bag, pulling out a pair of black sunglasses as she slipped them on.

"How is this so much more beautiful than where I came from?" She whispered to herself in awe, walking up to what seemed to be a large maple tree. The bark was rigid with small ants that crawled up the trunk. Cynthia ran her fingers through her long golden hair that seemed to illuminate from the sunlight, and turned around catching the sight of a bird perched onto a tree branch. She didn't understand which kind it was but she held her arm out. The bird tilted its head slightly to the left, as it landed onto her palm. She noticed it had rich emerald eyes.

"Hello," She said softly almost in a whisper. "Do not be afraid, I won't hurt you." The bird blinked and hopped onto her shoulder, rubbing its head against her neck, receiving a giggle. "You sure are friendly. Too bad you can't speak the language I can." She mumbled the last part. The bird looked up, some emotion ran pass it's eyes as it looked down. It wasn't only until then, when the bird snapped its head up in alert, scanning around. Cynthia didn't understand why the creature was acting this way. Did she do something wrong? A growl erupted from a bush, behind them as a black German Shepard emerged. Cynthia stepped back in fear, and the bird flew away, leaving her alone with the big dog. The dog bared its teeth, and barked violently as it closed up on her with every step she took back till she bumped up against a tree. The canine started to get down into a prancing position, and leapt. Cynthia braced herself watching the dog, until something unknown slammed into it, as it skidded against the earth to the left. It looked up with blood shot eyes and charged, biting deeply onto the its attackers arm. Blood squirted everywhere coating the earth beneath it.

"You again. Never thought I'd see you here, especially saving a pathetic child like her." The canine said in a deep voice as it released its bite, its razor teeth dripping with blood as it landed on its paws. "You should leave before they find you."

The attacker bent forward clutching it's arm tightly in pain. "I will leave once you back away from her. You have no right feeding on young children, Alex. We both know what happened last time you did this sort of thing." He spat back at the dog in a young male voice, glaring coldly. The dog, Alex said nothing, but turned on his heel and disappeared into the bushes, as the boy fell to his knees, the blood pooling around him. Cynthia finally snapped back to reality and rushed to his aid.

"Are you ok? Is it deep?" She asked, her eyes full of worry, carefully taking a hold of his arm, examining the wound. _Oh geez. It is deep. What am I going to do? I didn't pack any supplies for this type..._ A hand waved in front of her face, "Earth to kid you there?" The boy asked, bringing her back to her senses. She nodded, until something clicked. _Would it be fine if I healed him with my ability?_

"Healing ability?" The boy said, watching her as she instantly tensed up. _How did he know? Can he read my mind or something?_ "Yes, I can. Don't be too shocked. I'm not human and neither are you. Your aurora is different than other mortals on this planet that leads me to believe you're not human. Yet, I've only seen one similar to years a few years ago, but I cannot place my tongue on what you are. Care to share?" The look in his eyes made her feel slightly uncomfortable causing her to keep her mouth shut. After a few moments of silence. The boy spoke again, this time more kindly. "May I know what you are. It can't hurt anyone."

"That's where you are wrong. I know what happens if you're not careful enough. Those bloody slayers will track anyone down that is harmful to the human society. It is their job, aren't I correct? For all you know, I can be one in disguise." She shot back, glaring at him. _How stupid does he think I am? Eh whatever. I have other stuff to do before my time limit run s out. Later kid._ Just as she was about to walk away, a tight grip latched onto her wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

She glared at him. "What do you want now?" She spat, obviously annoyed with him. He removed his grip on her and morphed back into the crow she mad met before, and hopped onto her shoulder. He squawked at her, pointing to the sky, which was turning to dust with his wing then to the forest. H/spaner glare turned into confusion.

_"What…?" She asked. The crow face palmed itself and flew off her shoulder and into the forest. Sighing, she followed him, to a rather small sized cave. She didn't have to say anything since he sat down and closed his eyes as if he was going to sleep. Cynthia leaned up against the cold cave wall near the back and drifted off into a world of darkness. Fear was all she could sense as she saw her foster mother being tied to stake, they tied her wrists tightly to the stake, as many towns folks laid straw under her feet. She knew what was happening, she was going to meet her fate. Cynthia could not shield her eyes as one of the guards began to light a torch and flew it onto the straw. Soon enough, the fire began to spread among the straw. It was only a matter of minutes till, the screams of pain rang into the night. The king only laughed at her, enjoying seeing her being burned alive. _

_"If only you didn't listen to me before Mary-Ann, this never would have happened." The king said leaning back in his chair to laugh deeper. A child ran towards the woman, but was stopped by a few of the Kings' men. _

_"No!" Her foster sister, Sarah-Lynn screamed, being held back by the guards. "Mamma no, please don't die. Don't leave me. Daddy needs you!" Slick black tears ran down her face, as she watched her mother being engulfed by the flames. The king heard her and ordered that she was too meet the same fate as her mom, thinking she was volunteering to be sentenced to death. Sarah-Lynn, fought back, punching and kicking against the rock hard armored guards. Cynthia glanced over and saw Brent, standing in the distance, with a blank look, but she could see all the pain and sadness overcoming him. She dropped her head, looking at the ground, waiting for Sarah-Lynn's screams to penetrate the night, but they never did._

_Cynthia couldn't sleep at all. The horrible scenes keep flashing before her eyes._


End file.
